Some naughty song about his taste
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Uma relação pode ter muitas faces, ainda que a de Haine e Badou tenha quatro. Quatro naipes em um jogo de azar, onde cada joker coleciona seus próprios gostos e gestos. DOGS


**Título: Some naughty song about his taste  
****Série: Dogs  
Autora: RyekoDono   
Personagens: Haine x Badou   
Resumo: Uma relação pode ter muitas faces, ainda que a de Haine e Badou tenha quatro. Quatro naipes em um jogo de azar, onde cada joker coleciona seus próprios gosto****s e gestos. (DOGS)**

**Título (I'd blame the taste, baby)**

**Copas**

Havia o tédio e haviam gostos no tédio, e haviam gestos no tédio, mas Badou não queria pensar em nenhum deles.

Haine estava com ele, mas o rapaz não ajudava a melhorar o seu humor. Badou não era facilmente incomodado com o silêncio, mas Haine era um idiota persistente. Um grande idiota deprimido. Nem mesmo o cigarro conseguia distraí-lo daquele fato.

O rapaz de cabelos brancos estava apoiado na parede da igreja, sua mão brincando com a arma alongada, semi-automática. A longa corrente prateada raspava no assoalho de madeira quando ele se movia, coisa que nenhum dos dois fazia já há algum tempo.

-Sonhos ruins?

Badou acendeu um cigarro, sentindo confiança vinda daquela fumaça. Haine lhe encarou irritado, apertou o metal da pistola com mais força, com mais vontade de testar o gatilho.

-Não me olhe como se quisesse me dar um tiro... - Badou soltou a fumaça e mudou a sua posição no chão duro da igreja. - Ao menos não de graça.

Havia sido uma piada, uma piada ruim. Badou não era um humorista, mas ficaria contente que Haine abrisse um sorriso falso para manter a amizade.

-Talvez eu até deixasse... se eu fosse que nem você, sabe? - ele umedeceu seus lábios lentamente. - Você só não poderia manchar o meu cabelo de sangue...

Nem uma mudança; Haine nem ao mesmo demonstrava estar escutando.

-Sabe que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso... Será que você morre se atirarem na sua cabeça?

Então Haine lhe deu atenção. Ele encarou a postura sempre relaxada do ruivo e se ergueu em um salto, - mas um salto estiloso que fez as costas do seu casaco de couro tremularem no ar.

-Será? - Haine não estava rindo. Ele sorriu, mas apenas depois que apoiou a própria arma na têmpora e brincou com o dedo no gatilho. - Acho que eu deveria fazer um teste...

Badou definitivamente não estava mais sorrindo. A expressão do albino o lembrou de outra pessoa dentro dele, da psicose de Giovanni (mas sem o cabelo ridículo). Um sorriso que Badou detestou, pois sabia que o filho da puta estava se divertindo às suas custas.

-Vá se foder, Haine! - Badou amassou o seu cigarro.

**oooo**

**Espadas**

Apesar do estilo de vida (ou da vida de estilo), nenhum dos dois rapazes se diria um jogador.

Para Haine, Às e Copas eram ambos naipes do baralho, e truco era apenas algo que idiotas berravam em mesas de bar.

Para Badou (um desses idiotas), baralho era sinônimo de encher a cara com amigos que você não conhece, e terminar sua noite na cama de um estranho.

Por esse motivo, foi algo peculiar se entreolharem por trás das cartas. O seu atual cliente, um homem de cabelos tão brancos quanto os de Haine, praticamente os havia forçado a jogar uma partida. Badou não se surpreendeu quando esse mesmo homem apontou sua arma para a testa de Haine.

-Você está roubando!

Badou estava, mas também estava perdendo. Nem mesmo ele entendia como seu parceiro estava indo tão bem em um jogo que ele nunca havia jogado antes.

-É simples... - Explicou o albino ao descartar uma manilha. - Eu apenas jogo as cartas na mesma ordem em que eu as recebo.

Sorte de principiante era algo irritante, mas Badou gostava, particularmente, dos sorrisos confiantes de Haine. (Uma pena que tenha tido de quebrar uma cadeira nas costas de seu cliente).

**oooo**

**Paus**

Haine conhecia Badou o suficiente para saber que os gestos do ruivo acabariam matando-o um dia.

Falta de sorte, masoquismo e estupidez eram outros nomes para o que o albino sabia ser um vício.

Na primeira vez que o ruivo juntou os lábios nos dele, algo que poderia ser um selinho se os olhos de ambos estivessem fechados, - e não se encarando mortalmente -, Haine quis matá-lo.

Uma de suas mãos, - a da cicatriz, - se apoiava na parede atrás do parceiro, bloqueando a fuga do rapaz. O ruivo não pensou que Haine recuaria, mas manter os lábios raspando nos do parceiro conseguia ser sadicamente divertido. (Principalmente se até o momento, - e apenas até o momento, - a palavra 'parceiro' tinha um único significado).

-Você tem gosto de cigarros.

As palavras de Haine rasparam nos lábios de Badou, uma-a-uma. Cada abrir e fechar raspando na superfície de lábios que ele apenas havia tocado para bater uma vez ou outra. Os dedos do ruivo se afundaram em sua nuca.

-Hm... você não deve ser muito popular com as garotas, não é? - Badou sabia que não. - Isso não é algo que as deixaria muito à vontade, sabe?

Havia um rubor na face de Haine, mas ele não sabia se era de desejo, de raiva ou de constrangimento.

Qualquer um daqueles estava bom. Badou tinha gosto por inspirar a raiva nos outros, e para tanto seus gestos eram lentos. Colou mais forte os lábios nos de Haine, envolvendo a frente daquela carne macia e repuxando antes de afundar a sua língua naquele hálito quente.

Haine quase se arrependeu de não ter alcançado sua pistola.

**oooo**

**Copas**

Haine, apesar dos olhos vermelhos, do passado difícil (e de uma porrada de coisas), não era dado ao romantismo.

Arrebentar um espelho ou cortar os pulsos não parecia um gesto inteligente. Principalmente se o seu corpo se regenera antes de terminar o nome da amada com estilete.

Haine tentava se ferir de outras formas.

Ele já havia passado dias sem comer, mas apesar da palidez acentuada, seu corpo se mantinha tão ágil quanto sempre. Deixar de dormir interferia um pouco no seu raciocínio, mas ainda permitia que ele matasse 50 mafiosos irritados ou se recuperasse de todos os tiros que ele desferiu.

No caso de Haine, auto-flagelação era questão de criatividade, e ele não se classificaria como uma pessoa criativa.

Portanto, quando os sonhos ruins vinham de madrugada e ele não tinha o calor de Badou na cama para culpar, Haine não era nem um pouco original. O rapaz encontrava um canto no chão do apartamento e abraçava os próprios joelhos.

Aquilo não era criativo. Não mesmo. Mas a despeito do que o romantismo poderia fazer por ele, o silêncio nunca era tão facilmente remendado.

**oooo**

**Ouros**

Haine sempre dava muita atenção às cicatrizes de Badou. Até demais. Não que sentir a língua do albino pelo seu corpo fosse algo ruim. Era apenas um dos gestos de Haine.

O rapaz de cabelos brancos se atentava àquela pele saliente, fragilizada das escoriações de Badou. Ele gostava principalmente das marcas de facada em seu peito, alguns cortes fundos e outros nem tanto, texturizando o peito bem torneado do ruivo. A boca de Haine as envolvia como fazia (como faria) com seus mamilos (com algo mais).

Outras cicatrizes ele apenas tocava, como se pudesse ler algum segredo escrito em braile na superfície da pele queimada, rasgada do parceiro. Haine mantinha esse ritual silencioso até Badou puxá-lo, muitas vezes pela nuca (às vezes pelos cabelos), outras pela gola da camisa.

Foda-se, Haine, ele falava, mas depois sorria, se lembrando que até mesmo nisso ele estava ajudando.

Badou nunca admitiria que queria marcar o corpo de Haine com os mesmos arranhões e chupões e mordidas e hematomas que o parceiro o marcava.

_Esse_ gosto ele não lhe daria.

**oooo**

**Espadas**

Haine não gostava de subir à superfície, e Badou não era nenhum idiota. Certamente havia outros motivos por trás da relutância do rapaz, mas se a desculpa que ele usava era o sol, não havia porque o rapaz não gostar da chuva.

-Vai tirar o seu gel, Haine?

Na verdade iria, mas o sorriso desafiante de Badou era um bom motivo para sentir as gotas de chuva escorrendo por seu rosto, estragando o seu penteado. O próprio cabelo ruivo do companheiro estava um pouco ridículo grudado em sua testa, deixando o rosto magro ainda mais alongado.

Como se isso não bastasse, Badou também tinha os braços abertos debaixo da chuva, uma criança com um sobretudo militar e um tapa olho.

-...deus. Logo você vai começar a pegar gotas de chuva com a língua...

Badou resolveu adotar a idéia. Ele pegou sim uma daquelas gotas, mas era pelo queixo de Haine que ela ameaçava escorrer.

**oooo**

**Paus**

A dupla personalidade era algo curioso em Haine, mas Badou não diria que o suposto 'cão' dentro dele fosse de uma natureza completamente oposta a do companheiro. Ao menos não como Jeckyl e Hyde.

Era só que Haine não prenderia seu corpo na parede como ele estava fazendo, não empurraria seus ombros com força, arrancando um beijo tão rasgado quanto aquele.

O único gesto comum entre Haine e aquele cara que sugava sua boca (pressionava sua virilha com uma força que era tão excitante quanto intimidadora), era que ambos agarravam sua nuca. O parceiro sempre apertava e repuxava os cabelos de Badou, enrolando os fios próximos ao pescoço e torcendo-os para que o ruivo erguesse seu queixo.

As mordidas em seus lábios se tornaram doloridas, e logo havia um gosto metálico junto a um beijo que não parecia o de Haine. Badou até poderia se acostumar com isso, se as mãos invasivas por baixo de sua camisa, se enfiando sem precedentes por dentro do jeans, não fossem mãos cobertas de sangue.

-Porra, Haine!

Badou empurrou o parceiro e limpou os seus lábios. O gosto de Haine era melhor sem aquele sangue.

**oooo**

**Espadas**

Badou acendeu o seu cigarro.

Haine estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, esperando aqueles segundos que seu corpo levaria para se regenerar. No chão, ao lado deles, estava estirado o corpo de um absoluto desconhecido.

Este tinha cabelos vermelhos, mais escuros que os de Badou e seu sangue fazia uma trilha interessante no chão. Os desenhos seguiam os azulejos, como córregos miniaturizados.

-Daria uma boa foto...

Haine não perdeu seu tempo observando o menor ângulo daquele cadáver. Ele se ergueu em um salto, (ele sempre se erguia em um salto), e puxou o cigarro da boca de Badou antes que esse pudesse protestar. O rapaz o enfiou entre os próprios lábios e deu uma baforada lenta.

Era apenas um gesto; mas a figura retorcida com seu cigarro e o filete grosso de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca, daria uma foto muito melhor.

**oooo**

**Ouros**

Badou gostava de abraçar Haine por trás quando estavam se pegando. O ruivo respeitava a faixa de gaze enrolada em seu pescoço, mas se ocupava de mordidas e lambidas quentes em sua orelha.

Sentia gosto em passar suas mãos por dentro da roupa de Haine, roubando espaço do tecido. Ele tocava o peito do parceiro e arrancava sua camisa, dando uma lenta atenção à cintura e aos mamilos antes de se ocupar dos teimosos botões de sua calça.

Haine era igualmente teimoso com suas expressões. Os gestos de Badou sobre seu corpo, se não sob o dele, nunca o permitiram relaxar de todo. O ruivo sabia que apenas se ele não visse a face do rapaz é que este se permitia algumas criminosas expressões de prazer.

Badou gostava de imaginá-las, mas vencida a guerra com os zíperes, enfiado a mão dentro da calça de couro, ele se contentavam em descer a boca por suas costas, mapeando os músculos dorsais com a língua.

Gestos sincronizados. Era bom comprimir o corpo de Haine no seu enquanto ele escondia o prazer; - Um pouco fudido, mas era necessário aprender a lidar com alguns vícios.

**oooo**

**Paus**

Estirado no chão do apartamento do ruivo, Haine observava o teto.

-Como você conseguiu sujá-lo com ketchup?

Badou soltou a fumaça de seu cigarro longamente, guardando enfim a arma na cintura. Enfiou-a dentro de seu jeans quando a voz normalizada de Haine lhe mostrou que ele não precisaria usá-la para estourar os miolos de um retardado albino. Provavelmente não.

-Eles falaram que eu não conseguiria...

Haine imaginou Badou entre seus amigos, chacoalhando um vidro de ketchup em meio a um jogo de truco (um jogo de vodka). Ele sorriu, mas só para não se sentir culpado.

As passadas desinteressadas do ruivo o trouxeram ao lado do parceiro, do idiota que havia se descontrolado e se transformado em um idiota bem pior. O cigarro descansou sobre a coxa, o pulso quebrado, ainda não de todo relaxado.

Haine esticou a sua mão e tirou o cigarro da boca do parceiro, lentamente. Se tratando de Badou, aquele gesto era sempre algo perigoso. O ruivo deu os ombros.

-Desculpe.

Haine agarrou a gola do outro rapaz e puxou-a para baixo, cobrindo seu rosto com o dele. Badou se apoiou no chão e não soube se dava um soco no parceiro (independente da personalidade), ou se afundava aquele rostinho bonito no chão com o melhor beijo de sua vida.

Mordeu os seus lábios, - agora lentamente. Tão lentamente quanto Badou gostaria de morder os dele. Por fim o ruivo relaxou. Aquele era, enfim, o gosto de Haine, com um ar mentolado de arrependimento.

**oooo**

**Copas**

A sensação de balas perfurando a sua carne, para Haine, era bastante comum. Na verdade, ele poderia dizer que não se preocupava nem um pouco com balas, e que mais difícil era dominar o estranho formigamento da pele reconstruindo tecidos e órgãos.

A melodia dos tiros era uma trilha sonora comum a eles. Badou sempre o ajudava a compô-la quando ficava sem cigarros.

Haine desferiu um último tiro antes de juntar seu ombro ao de Badou. Uma gota de suor escorria pela testa do ruivo, se encolhendo cada vez mais atrás do outdoor caído. Se entreolharam e Haine também sabia que os dois estavam ferrados.

O problema não eram os atiradores que apareciam como formigas de algum buraco do solo. Não era o outdoor pouco resistente que os protegia da chuva de balas. Isso, - para ambos -, era pura rotina.

Eles estavam ferrados porque o barulho dos tiros era tão intenso, mas tão intenso, que Haine não escutou a sua piada sobre as formigas.

Um gesto de Haine foi suficiente. Ele contaria até três (ou até cinco) e o rapaz o cobriria (ou o contrário). Badou não era muito bom em se lembrar de códigos, mas um gesto era sempre um gesto e nunca há tempo para explicações quando um monte de mafiosos tenta te matar.

Os dois deixaram a proteção da barricada, e como sempre, foi necessário uma porrada de tiros até Haine encontrar uma rota até a saída. Onde estava aquele desgraçado do Badou quando precisava dele?

Haine procurou-o com os olhos, em todos os lugares que Badou _não _deveria estar. Ele gritou pelo parceiro, e uma nova chuva de balas forçou-o a se atirar atrás da primeira parede.

Logo um vulto ruivo jogou as suas costas sobre a cobertura, - saltando sobre a barricada, - e foi seu o ombro que cobriu o de Haine. O rapaz poderia ter se desculpado pela demora, ainda que Haine apenas tenha visto o sangue escorrendo de seu corpo depois de uma pequena censura. O gesto bobo com o indicador mostrou que ele estava bem.

Haine passou a se preocupar com balas.

**oooo**

**Copas **

Haine tinha dentes afiados, e não sabia ser uma pessoa gentil.

Sendo assim, o rapaz conhecia formas mais divertidas de provar o sangue de Badou.

Naquela única noite fechar a porta do quarto do parceiro foi um alívio. Haine relaxou por um momento, o único desde que um babaca com uma arma havia arrancado tanto sangue desnecessário de seu parceiro.

Haine estava tão exausto que não queria se sentar; queria apenas refrescar a cabeça e calar aquele desejo de ter dado mais tiros no idiota que o ferira. (Não podia saber qual deles havia sido, mas gostou de imaginar que foi um gordo nojento no qual suas balas desenharam um smile).

O vento noturno bateu em seu rosto quando ele abriu a janela. Era uma parte horrível da cidade, mas Badou sempre dizia que combinava com os cães que eles eram. Um vislumbre para o vidro trincado e Haine se viu refletido. Foi uma das primeiras vezes, diria ele, que a visão das faixas em seu pescoço não o irritou a ponto de esmagar o reflexo com os punhos. Na verdade, ela lhe passou absolutamente despercebida.

Haine puxou sua camiseta, levando o tecido antes branco até sua boca. Lambeu aquela odiosa mancha vermelha, lentamente.

Naquela noite, o sangue de Badou foi de um gosto mais amargo.

**oooo**

**Ouros**

Desde o dia em que se conheceram, Badou não escondeu seu interesse pelos cabelos brancos de Haine, nem esse tentou se enganar quanto ao que pensava das melenas ruivas e longas do rapaz.

No começo ele o provocava, reclamando do cabelo comprido e da forma que ele o mantinha solto (ou preso em um coque estranho quando estava dentro de casa). A verdade, era que puxar e repuxar aqueles fios logo se tornou o seu segundo gesto favorito.

Uma noite, depois de alguns gestos que traziam gostos de saliva e algo mais, Haine dormiu sobre o cabelo de Badou. Acordar sobre aquele ruivo foi algo estranho, e isso não se tornou um gesto freqüente, mas foi estranhamente confortável.

**oooo**

**Paus**

Badou sempre foi sensível nas costas, a toques que seguiam do pescoço ao cós desnudo, coberto pelo lençol. Ele também duvidava que alguém pudesse não ceder àquele gesto quando bem feito.

Os dedos de Haine acompanhavam o formato de suas costas, movimentos sobre a espinha, com a unha raspando na pele macia da cintura. Badou não queria se contorcer por algo que não era um simples arrepio, mas não poderia dizer que queria que ele parasse.

Haine não tinha pressa em decorar o corpo do parceiro, mesmo que eles já tivessem terminado de fazer sexo e não fossem o tipo de casal que desse grande importância a carícias.

-Eu preciso de um cigarro...

Badou ergueu seu rosto do travesseiro, arrastando-se até suas calças. Acender aquele cigarro foi particularmente difícil por conta do cansaço, mas logo ele tornou a se jogar sobre a cama, baforando lentamente, (um gesto que Haine nunca admitiria que lhe irritava).

Ele se sentou na cama.

-Você tem gosto de cigarros. – Provocou Haine.

Havia um sorriso em seu rosto.

-...você também, - O ruivo se aproximou do parceiro, apoiando o peso do corpo desnudo sobre um dos braços, o outro segurando o cigarro bem perto dos lábios. - Mas no meu caso isso foi um elogio.

**oooo**

**Espadas**

Badou encarou Haine com a sobrancelha erguida, apenas para ver aquele mesmo gesto se repetir na face do parceiro. Um irritante espelho de olhos vermelhos e cabelos que desafiavam a gravidade.

A resposta quase sempre era em uníssono.

-Não me chame de tapa-olho/cabelo branco. - Um olhar de ódio para o couro sobre o glóbulo vazio de Badou, outro para o cabelo branco de Haine. - E principalmente não me compare com ele!

Isso era difícil, ambas as armas apontadas ao mesmo tempo. O rapaz que os provocava se vestia de negro (quase todos os rapazes daquela parte da cidade se vestiam de negro), e depois que algumas manchas vermelhas foram acrescentadas ao modelito, Badou arrancou um pequeno broche de sua lapela.

Era um naipe, a símbolo de espadas entalhado em prata.

Ele não era o único. Em todos os corpos daquela sala havia broches semelhantes aquele, dividindo-os em equipes de uma mesma gangue.

-Uniformes? – Badou atirou longe aquela medalha. - Existe algo mais clichê do que separar um time por naipes de baralho?

Haine deu os ombros. Não havia, mas naquela cidade jogar com vidas humanas era algo quase banal.

-Eu não acho que eles iriam nos querer no time deles...

Ninguém iria. Os cães, senão solitários, tinham de andar em duplas esdrúxulas. Seus tiros eram rápidos demais para serem aceitos em um naipe daquela natureza. O som de portas se abrindo, o choro das crianças geneticamente modificadas, sempre os lembrava de uma realidade mais cruel do que a ironia das ruas.

Eles poderiam ser os jokers daquele baralho, mas não eram eles quem dava as cartas.

Haine e Badou apenas podiam jogar em seu próprio time, ceder a vícios; aos gestos e aos gostos que eram a extensão da nicotina e da melancolia. Noite após noite, naipe após naipe, era necessário se apoiar em algumas recortes daquela relação.

Depois, sobre isso, Badou diria:

-Não posso dizer que eu _gosto..._ – E haveria sangue em seu cigarro, pólvora em sua baforada. - Mas eu posso viver com isso.

x-x-x-x-x

Versão revisada.


End file.
